Cuchulainn
Cuchulainn Primus is a high ranking Terran of Slaughterfest. He is one of the oldest and most respected members in the community. Personality A long-time friend of MuadDib, Cuchulainn is a stoic and vigilant guardian. His words of wisdom have defused countless pointless debates between other members and his mere presence motivates the others into fighting like they care (or else). By utilizing sophisticated phrases such as "I'll slit your throat with this bottle, bitch!", the Primus is able to quickly make his fellow squad mates fall in line. Such wise words are paramount in turbulent times, when the mantle of leadership is frowned upon by most others. Far and wide, Cuchulainn is widely renowned as the nicest player in the world; it is said that you'll have attacks of conscience and terrible nightmares about going to Limbo if you mock or insult him. It is also said that, when he is deployed on the battlefield, he can make entire armies forget why they were fighting in the first place. Cuchulainn is quite fond of music (he's quite proficient at it) and has exquisite musical taste. Like the Stig, he tends to listen to unusual (some would say unsuitable) music while dealing death and destruction on the front lines, including such works by Bach, Shostakovich and Lutoslawski. Other more disquieting examples include Morse code, whale sounds and Vuvuzelas. Cuchulainn has developed a solid camaraderie with players such as MuadDib and Warlock (the latter of which has affectionately dubbed him 'Cuchu'), as they have fought countless battles side by side and have slain more enemies than conventional mathematics can comprehend. It is believed that VespeneGeezr is the only player who can potentially tease him or foul his unperturbable mood. A running gag is the fact that Geezr's soldiers regularly trick Cuchulainn's army into a suicidal frontal assault, promissing support, yet offering none. This combination of craziness (that makes one seem 'cucu') and lethargic inaction (worthy of an old geezer) makes Cuchu-Geezer a fun combination to watch in-game. Cuchulainn's domain is rumored to be an immense estate/theme park several times the size of Never Never Land, named Cloud Cuckoo Land. Powers and abilities Despite his calm and peaceful nature, Cuchulainn is well-versed in the art of Terran warfare, excelling in a number of fields and employing many army compositions (like his famed version of the 'Sky Terran') to great effect. His main weapons are his experience and game knowledge which generally give him the edge over his peers. Having played consistently for a long time - more so than most of the others - he is potentially the most experienced player in the group and has come the longest way since being drafted into the war effort. Cuchulainn is quite fond of mech play, as showcased by his ability to succesfully micro hellions against roaches and by his uber-fast tank rush technique. Rumor has it he even made a mech copy of himself, plugged to his computer, which he uses in tandem with himself in order to double his APM and multitasking. His unusual playlists also serve as chants and incantations that further enhance his abilities, strengthening his mechanics and allowing him to remain cool under pressure. Like Warlock, his motto is "Less chatter, more slaughter", as he is a very practical player, no-nonsense player. A calm and composed figure, Cuchulainn is always a welcome sight for allies and translates as really bad news for enemies. To him, SC2 is nothing more than Chess in real time.